The overall objectives of this project are two-fold: first, we wish to determine the long-range effects of carcinogens on liver structure and function with particular emphasis on the effects of aflatoxin B1 on the livers of non-human primates (e.g. marmosets and tree shrews). Second, we wish to elucidate some of the chemical and biological factors that influence control of microbodies (peroxisomes) with special emphasis on the relationship of hypolipidemia, the molecular configuration of hypolipidemic drugs and microbody proliferation and catalase synthesis in rodent liver.